


Open Love

by Phole4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phole4ever/pseuds/Phole4ever
Summary: Life with Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot after they disclosed their relationship in my first story Secret Love
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up one morning on a super cold morning. She turned up the heat in her apartment and turned on the coffee pot. She took her shower to get ready for the day. Alex got out of the shower to see Olivia still asleep. She quickly dove into the bed. She wrapped her cold arms around Olivia.

"Oh my God, why would you do that?" Olivia jumped out of Alex's grasp.

Alex laughed at Olivia's reaction, "Because I have coffee on and now I want you to make me warm."

"Well thank you for the coffee I don't have. And you are welcome for my body heat." Olivia rolled her body to her love. Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's body. Liv's warm skin formed goosebumps because of cold hands. "Your hair is wet."

Alex smiled at Olivia, "Well good morning to you too."

"Nope," Olivia closed her eyes.

"No?" She questioned her brunette girlfriend.

"I'm not getting up. It's too cold." She tightened herself around Alex to keep warm.

"Sooo," Alex kissed Olivia good morning. "Do you need me to make you hot?" She whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

"I'm not going to object to it." Olivia smirked at Alex. She adjusted her face to begin kissing Alex. "I love you."

"You better." Alex quickly responded. Alex pinned her down Olivia down. "You know that coffee smells good." She began to have a slight development of a taste of coffee after being with Olivia over a year.

"And…" Olivia's phone began to ring.

"Well there's your partner," Alex stated as she brushed Olivia's hair back.

"Maybe not. It could be a telemarketer." Olivia really didn't want to get out of the bed.

Alex grabbed Olivia's cell phone, she looked at the caller ID. "Nope. It's Elliot Stabler." Alex smiled and sat up. "Hey, Elliot." Olivia tried to reach for the phone. Alex took Olivia's hand, "No isn't available at the moment. She is currently in the shower." Olivia smiled as she finally sat up. "I can tell her to meet you there when she is done. Yeah, it was great hearing your voice too."

Alex hung up the phone to look at her girlfriend. Olivia couldn't stop looking at Alex, "Do you do this regularly?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, this was first time." She handed the phone to Olivia, "But you have an extra ten minutes to whatever you would like." Alex smiled as she walked out of the bed to the closet.

Olivia's heart raced as she admired the woman she was with. She is still always getting surprised with little things that Alex does. Olivia jumped out of bed to make Alex's tea and quick breakfast.

Alex walked out of the bedroom in a work outfit. "So I get you an extra ten minutes and we get breakfast?" Alex smiled.

"Well luckily we are here and not my place because you would only get tea." Olivia smiled knowing she still never keeps a stocked fridge.

Alex entered the kitchen. She brushed her hand behind Olivia's back; before grabbing the bagel out of the toaster. "Okay, I love you, but when we get to the new place, are you going to make me do all the shopping?" She placed the bread in the toaster.

Olivia turned to her fully dressed girlfriend, and smiled, "I don't have time for shopping." She took a sip of her coffee.

"And you think I do? But I would like for you to cook for me when we get home because I do love your cooking." Alex locked eyes with Olivia with a smile.

Olivia put her cup down, "Well Alex, I will tell you what. I will cook for you if you shop for me."

"Or we can shop and cook together?" Alex suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Olivia loved the idea of being a normal couple with dinners at home, that aren't take out. "But I still say you have a better chance than I do for going shopping." Olivia placed the toast in her mouth. "I guess I better get ready." She walked away from Alex.

The ladies finally made themselves presentable to leave Alex's apartment. They walked out into the snow. "Oh my goodness," Alex commented on the below freezing weather, "At least we chose to go skating tonight"

"That's tonight?" Olivia tried to mess with Alex and gave her a smirk.

Alex hit Olivia's arm, "Don't even mess like that we promised each other that we would go out with Abbie and..."

Olivia knew the other friends' names she was going to be there. Olivia pulled Alex in, "I know trust me, a night with your friends. I know and I'll be there." Olivia kissed her girlfriend outside the apartment. "But we need to get to work and I need to get inside."

Alex's smiled loving how she always felt in Olivia's arms. She nudged her nose against Liv's "Okay, see you tonight."  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Olivia walked into the precinct with a smile on her face. Elliot and Fin couldn't let it go unnoticed. "Well, look at that I believe we have a smitten detective on our hands." Fin commented.

"Smitten why would you use the word smitten?" Olivia asked Fin with an unusual choice of words.

"Come Liv you have that twinkle in your eye." Fin smiled at as they went to their perspective desk.

"Yes Fin," Olivia smiled, "I am happy, I have a great girl that in about one week I get to go home to every night." Olivia was excited about moving in with Alex.

"A great girl who happened to be the best ADA we had I might add." Munch commented on missing Alex's in Special victims.

Olivia squinted her eyes at Munch, "You know she isn't dead, you can call her whenever."

Munch shrugged his shoulders. "Not the same."

"Olivia did you finally pick out the ring" Elliot felt the need to mess with his partner.

"A ring?" Fin perked his ears up. Olivia threw a piece a paper at Elliot, knowing they have looked at engagement rings a couple times in-between cases. "Are you gonna pop the question?"

Olivia blushed, "Maybe I don't know."

"You don't know?" Elliot laughed.

"We've only been dating over year give or take the three-month break up." Olivia explained to a room full of men. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"You two are perfect for each other, the first time she walked into this room. She completed you somehow." Fin explained not being one to know too much about Olivia or Alex. "You always light up when she is in the room. Now I didn't see you two behind closed doors but I got to see you at the bars. But I wish I could have someone that looks at me like you two look at each other."

Olivia smirked, "Thanks Fin."

"Speaking of which, it's been a while since Alex has been out for drinks with this squad. Does she not like us anymore." Munch commented.

"Why don't I call her and we can go for drinks tonight." Olivia grabbed her phone loving that her coworkers miss being around her girlfriend. "Wait, I have to go skating with a bunch of lawyers." She put down her phone in disappointment. Olivia would much rather be with the boys over some of the lawyers. "Maybe tomorrow."  
******************************************************************************************************  
Olivia and Elliot were at the ring shop to get the perfect ring for Alex. They were walking around waiting for the shopkeeper to help Olivia out. "Why did you have to tell the guys." She rolled her eyes at Elliot.

"Because it felt right." Elliot laughed as they kept looking at the shiny cases. "Come on it's not like they care."

"True, but what if she says no." Olivia has never been one to share her feelings with anyone.

Elliot turn to his partner, "If she says no, then I will be here to pick up the pieces." Olivia gave him a look as if he has picked up her pieces, "Yep, I do it for the girls and I will do it for you too."

"Ms Benson." the clerk said. They turned to the clerk, "this is the ring you order." He presented the ring in its box.

Olivia saw the ring in its box and loved the cut for Alex. She knew it was perfect. She smiled, "She is going to love it. El thoughts."

"Yeah it definitely says Alex." Elliot nodded.

"I'm happy," She closed the box. "Now you need to take this home and keep it safe." She handed the box to Elliot.

"I hope you and your fiancé are very happy." The shopkeeper handed her a bag.

They walked out of the store, "So have you even decided what and when you are going to ask the questioned."

"Nope but the ring is more important. I could woo her but I rather surprise her." Olivia bit her lip needing to figure out how to do the act. "Please keep this to yourself this time."

"Well I have to tell Kathy, there is no way I'm going to get away with having a ring in the house without having to explained it." Elliot smiled.

"You know what I mean," Olivia looked at her watch, "Well I have to go and get ready to go ice skating with Alex, Abbie, Casey, and oh yes Trevor Langan." Olivia was still uncomfortable to Alex hanging out with Trevor.

"Before I go. You might want to try to get along with him, I have a feeling he isn't going anywhere." Elliot friendly reminded his partner before walking away with the ring.  
********************************************************************************  
Alex and Olivia arrived to the skating rink, to see all of Alex's people getting ready. They walked up to counter to rent out the skates. "So the boys were asking about you." Olivia stated as they walked to a booth.

"Oh they were?" Alex smiled, "And what were they asking?"

"When are you going to have drinks with the guys." Liv smirked at Alex they put boots on. "They think since you have went on to homicide..."

Alex played with Olivia's hair that was finally growing out, "Aww there is no way I could forget them. The next time you guys are wanting to go for drinks call me up and I will join." Alex finished lacing up the boots.

"Really," Olivia leaned, "You know we have time to leave, they haven't arrived yet." Olivia kissed her ear.

Alex chuckled as she pulled back, "Nice try. We're already here. Besides you like skating."

"I like skating with you."

"Really is that why you invited me to come here, when you were involved Jeff?" She smiled bringing up the past situations.

"Why yes, I wanted to be here with you." Olivia leaned in closer to her lover. "I also wanted to make you jealous on something you couldn't have." Liv teased.

"Who says I can't have you? But guess what?" Alex whispered. Olivia nodded, "We're here together." Her finger gesture for Olivia to lean closer to her. They started a small kiss.

"Aww look at the sappy couple." Abbie with her southern accent sat down next to them.

"I know for the longest time I thought they were lying that they are a couple, since you never see them out together." Casey joked that everyone knows that Olivia and Alex were inseparable since their relationship was known.

Olivia and Alex smiled as they turned to Casey and Abby. "Yeah you know those long hours that she pulls off, it's lucky we have tonight." Alex sassed out. "I'm sorry if I want to keep her all to myself at the end of the day."

"Oh Al we know it's not your fault. I mean if I had a detective keeping my hands busy like she does..." Casey teased Alex.

Alex cut off Casey, "I mean she is working you now." she placed her hand on Olivia's knee. "So how does your detective keep your hands busy."

Trevor smiled, "I assume we are talking about the hottest couple here tonight?" he walked into the conversation.

Alex looked up to her dear friend of college, "Why yes we are. And how are you doing today?" she smiled.

"Doing a fine day in office with the clients, but I know this isn't the room to talk about my clients." He chuckled.

Olivia had her laces all tied up, "Alright who's ready." She walked onto the ice.

"Apparently she is." Abbie pointed as she and Casey stood up to follow her favorite detective.

"So when is the moving day?" He asked her. "And do you need help?"

"Next week, and probably." She smiled.

Trevor nodded, "I will be there, well let's get out there." He stood up sticking his hand out to help Alex up. They walked onto the ice, and Alex skated to Olivia.  
************************************************************************  
After the night of skating and they went to a bar for drinks with small talk of all the trials going on and the ADAs that the girls know of. Olivia and Alex retreated back to Olivia's place.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to be nice Trevor." Alex explained to Olivia as she was finishing brushing her teeth. Alex noticed how Olivia hardly talked to her friend.

Olivia didn't know why she acted like a child when it came to Trevor Langan, "But do I really have to?" She asked as she crawled into the bed. She rested her back on the backboard. She grabbed a book to avoid the conversation.

Alex followed Olivia's lead, "Um yes?" She questioned Olivia's question. Alex took the book out of Liv's hand. Alex straddled her girlfriend. "You know if we ever get married, he's going be the best man."

Olivia smirked about her statement. "And who's to say we are going to get married?"

"You know what I mean, why can't you get along with him?" She sighed out.

"It's not like we don't get along. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. And it's not like we started off to the best start." Olivia cocked her brow. "You did call for me once when you were in bed with him." She loved the memory of knowing Alex did that. "And it's not like we haven't gotten any better with our relationship."

Alex blushed a little as Olivia reminded how much she has always been on her mind. "Okay then why we take him out to eat after he helps us move?" Alex suggested as she played with Olivia's hair.

"So we're going to buy Trevor dinner but not Elliot?" Olivia gazed in her girlfriend's eyes. "because he is helping too."

"Okay maybe not that night. But I want you two to get to a point where you are more civil." Alex pouted.

"Alexandra Cabot," Olivia grabbed her buttocks, "You know I will do anything for love."

Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia, "But you won't do that?" she sighed out.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Olivia chuckled as she pinned down Alex on her back. Olivia loved those blue eyes, "If it's that important to you. Of course we will do a dinner or something."

"Really?" Alex smiled as she caressed Olivia's cheek.

Olivia nodded, "Really."

Alex's hand slid into Olivia's pants. "We can go to, a lunch I guess." She suggested for Liv.

"Alex," Olivia sighed out as the feeling of Alex's fingers inch closer into her, "I already said we will do it; we will figure it out later." She stated as Alex started to rock her hand back and forth. Olivia saw Alex about to say another word, "And no offense I really don't want to talk about Trevor Langan right now." Olivia dove in for a passionate kiss.


	2. Moving Day

Alex rolled over to Olivia wrapping her arms around her favorite cop, with the sound of Olivia's alarm clock. "Morning." She said softly. Olivia threw a pillow over her head, knowing she had plenty of time to get up. Alex laughed at Olivia never liked getting up. Alex kissed her girlfriend's shoulder who still refused to move. Alex smiled thinking about this was their last morning in Alex's own apartment. That night they would be in their apartment. Alex crawled under the covers. Alex pushed her cami up, Alex softly kissed Olivia's torso. She slowly kissed down Olivia's body.

Olivia took her pillow and tucked it behind her head. She loved waking up to her blonde girlfriend. "Well good morning to you." Alex looked up in Olivia's eyes as she pulled Olivia's shorts off. "Don't you think we should get ready the boys should be here soon."

Alex placed her finger on Olivia's lips to quiet her words. Alex's began to kiss Olivia's wet lips. Olivia began to play with the blonde hair. Alex's tongue began going in and out of Olivia as she heard her breath harder.

Olivia bit her lip "Alex" she squeaked out.

Alex chuckled at Olivia's reaction. She slid her fingers into Olivia to move in and out of her. Alex crawl up to Olivia's face. "I'm glad to see you are awake." Her lips finally met Olivia's lips.

"How am I going to stay asleep with such a wake up call?" Olivia questioned.

Alex's hand sped up as she talked with Olivia. "True, but I need to make sure I give you one last orgasm in this apartment before we move everything." She smiled in pride.

"Oh is that so? Do I get the privilege to do the same?" Olivia asked as her hands traced up and down Alex's body.

"How about, you save your strength you know you will be doing heavy lifting and I'm pretty sure you have done your share in this place." Alex smiled at her girlfriend. Alex could see Olivia would say something with her comment. She lean in for a kiss. Olivia of course didn't want to listen to Alex comment. Olivia gently curled her fingers into Alex. Alex gasped breaking their kiss. "But," Alex whined out.

Olivia played with Alex's hair, as she kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked the blonde. Alex really only wanted to get Olivia off for once, but Olivia's touch and kisses drove her wild. Alex shook her head to respond to Olivia. "What was that?" She chuckled as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Alex.

"No." Alex quickly stopped Olivia's hand. Alex's hips rocked against Olivia's, "I want you to Fuck me." Alex panted out, as she lay down pressing her body against Olivia's body.

"I love you." Liv whispered into Alex's ear. She sucked on her earlobe.

The sound of the alarm hit the room once again. Alex reach to the nightstand to hit the snooze button once more. Alex now grind on top of Olivia, "I guess, it's time to get up."

Olivia sat up, "Well, I think you are almost ready." Olivia smiled into her Alex's eyes; feeling Alex's swollen walls begin to pulse. Olivia's thumb began to circle Alex's clit knowing how to get Alex to reach her peak. "Can you cum for me?"

Alex nodded, "As long as you cum with me." She responded. Olivia was kissing Alex's neck. Alex played with Olivia's short hair to gain eye contact. "Will you?"

They could feel each other's climax approaching. Olivia's hand traced Alex's body up and down. Alex's hips stopped moving as she sank into Olivia's hand. She let out a cried as she tightening the embrace between them.

Olivia always loved hearing Alex's sex noises. She couldn't help but be completely turned on watching Alex's quivering lip as she orgasm. Olivia felt a rush come over her as she felt Alex trembling in her arms. She pulled her in for a kiss.

Alex pushed them back down on Olivia's back. The alarm clock went off. They looked at each other as Alex hit the off switch. They laughed in each other's arms. "Well good morning." Alex kissed her neck.

"Are you satisfied?" Olivia questioned. They looked at the nightstand as Olivia's phone went off. Alex nodded her head as she was gaining her composure. She rolled into Olivia's arm. Olivia looked at the caller ID, "It's Elliot." She said as she played with Alex's hair. "Hey El… yep we're getting ready right now. I know, okay I will see you here." Olivia hung up the phone and broke their embrace by sitting up.

"I guess this is an end of an era for you." Alex sat up next to her.

Olivia took a look around her room that was in boxes, "Yeah, but it's going to be easier and cheaper with this new era." Olivia smiled knowing this was the first time in days they were at her apartment.

"I'm glad to know we are making this decision because it's cheaper."

"Yep and easier. We don't have to worry about who's going where each day. So I happy we are giving this place up." Olivia tapped Alex's knee before getting up.  
*******************************************************************************************8

Olivia and Trevor walked into the new apartment with the last two boxes. "Okay, everything is out of the truck." Sweaty Olivia stated as she sat 9down on one of the sturdy boxes.

Alex walked out of the bedroom. "At Least we have a bed." Alex smiled knowing the bed has been put together and she made it.

"You girls have way too much stuff going on here." Trevor stated looking all the boxes.

"Well luckily we now have a spare bedroom for the extra stuff." Alex explained.

Olivia looked at the boys, "We will make it work. The walk-in is big enough for her clothes." She smirked at her blonde girlfriend.

Alex walked over to her girlfriend to tap her shoulder, "I don't own a lot of clothes." Trevor chuckled at the comment. Alex looked at Trevor as she sat on Liv's lap. "I don't." She denied.

"Okay. Well I'm hungry who's up for beer and pizza." Elliot mentioned the food that was promised to him for helping Liv.

"I'm starving. Lugging boxes does stir up an appetite." Olivia agreed with Elliot. "Where does everyone want to go?"

"I don't care where do you normally go?" Trevor comment.

"Let's just go to Mulligan's maybe we'll see Munch and Fin there." El comment.

"Yeah, I'm down for that. It won't have pizza though." Olivia stated. "But Munch has been asking for quality Alex time."

Trevor shrugged his shoulders. "I'm down for whatever." He knew he would make nice with cops that are always against him at work.

"Okay." Alex stated as she stood up walking towards Trevor. "Let's go."  
***************************************************************

The four of them sat down at a round table. They got a pitcher of beer and cider for the table as well as they order appetizers. "Well thank you guys for helping us move." Alex toasted to Elliot and Trevor.

"No problem. So when will there be a housewarming party?" Trevor asked.

Alex's hand was on Olivia's thigh. She took a drink of her cider, "I think we need to unpack and sort out the boxes first." Alex looked at Olivia.

"Don't worry you two will be the first to know." Olivia stated to her partner and Alex's friend. "heck now that we have somewhat of a porch we can do a cookout."

"or you just come to queens where there is an actual backyard and we can do a real cookout." Elliot sassed knowing the girls could have a backyard for half the price of their apartment.

"Queens? Nooo I rather not live there. I'm happy in the city thank you." Alex joked at Elliot.

"Yeah, the man has has some land and all of the sudden he is better than us." Olivia laughed at Elliot.

"When you two have children come and tell me you won't desire a backyard." Elliot teased the couple.

"Alex with children." Trevor laughed at the comment. "She doesn't have the mother personality." He stated knowing statements she has said previously in their years of conversations of her not wanting children.

Olivia was slightly offended with comment, knowing she can see children in their future. She knows that Alex will be a great mom. Alex saw her girlfriend's face about to say something to Trevor with the comment. She quickly squeezed Olivia's thigh to have her not say anything to him. Olivia shot a look at Alex. Alex turned to Trevor, "I think it's too early to think about children right now." she moved her hand to have her fingers play with Olivia's hair.

"But when it does happen…" Olivia started.

Alex leaned forward in between the two before Olivia could her finish her sentence. "So, I've got great news. Not only did we move today but I'm getting transferred into Homicide."

Olivia looked at the blonde, she could see was trying to the meditator. "That's great. I'm happy for you." Olivia lifted her glass trying to change the subject for Alex.

"To Alex the best ADA around." Elliot smiled agreeing with the toast.

"Thanks no more appeals. Such a great feeling." Alex smiled, she turned to Olivia catching her eyes. She kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

Trevor watched the two share the kiss and needed to interrupt it. "More battles in court will be fun for all of us." Trevor added.

"I mean most of your clients mostly involve with white collar. So" Elliot stated he looked at his watch. "Okay ladies and Trevor. I better get home to Kathy."

Olivia looked at El needed the sanity from her partner, from being the third wheel with the lawyers, "Are you sure?"

He stood up, "Yeah, I will see you at the station in the morning. You two don't stay up too late."

Alex gave Olivia a loving look, and played with hair once again. "Don't worry I will get her into bed at a decent hour." Alex cocked her eyebrow up as she played with Olivia's hair.

Elliot couldn't help but to roll his eyes and laugh at the cute couple. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved Elliot bye. "So Trev do you have anyone new girls in your life?" Alex looked back at her friend.

He smirked at his friend, "Sure one every night of the week." he tried to make a joke. Olivia rolled her eyes not finding him funny. "So how's your mom doing is she coming down for Christmas?"

"No We're actually going up there. I want Olivia to meet the family." Alex smiled as she took Olivia's hand.

"That's sweet. Have you told her that you two are together?" Trevor looked at Olivia knowing what the answer was going to be.

Alex got really red for a moment when she felt both of them look at her. "uh." she took a deep breath in. "No." she softly responded.

Olivia's heart dropped. "What?"

Alex couldn't find the words to say knowing she has been avoiding this topic with Olivia for a while. "I mean I've tried to. But it just doesn't seem like the right time."

"So when I come with you, and you say we are staying at your mom's place…" Olivia questioned.

Alex cut Olivia off, "I already booked a room." she gave a weak smile.

Olivia looked at Trevor who was watching their conversation so pleasantly. She wasn't going to start fight with Alex in public or in front of Trevor. She stood up, "Well I'm gonna go start unpacking. You two have fun catching up." Olivia needed to get away from Alex for the moment. "Thank you Trevor for all your help." She made sure to thank Trevor to play nice.  
**********************************************************************  
Alex walked into their apartment to see Olivia made a dent on the kitchen. She saw her girlfriend going through boxes that was in her living room. "You're mad?" Alex softly questioned.

Olivia looked at Alex, and didn't want to have an argument their first night together. She didn't respond to Alex and continued to work on the living room. Alex walked over to Olivia and pushed the box out of Olivia's grasp. She sat down in front of Olivia. She placed her hands on Liv's knees. Olivia gave Alex a silent look. "I'm sorry."

"About?" Olivia wanted to know what Alex was apologizing for.

Alex knelt up to be level with Liv. "Look, I'm sorry. I haven't told my family about you."

"Are you ashamed of us?" Olivia quickly asked not knowing how to feel.

Alex was hurt that Olivia could ask such a question, "Of course not." Liv gave Alex a sideways look. "If I was ashamed us, why would we be here." she waved her hand around the apartment. She pushed Olivia to sit back on the couch. She straddle Liv. "I love you Olivia Benson." she watched Olivia sighed a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she finally looked into Alex's eyes. "And?"

"I haven't told my mom about you or that I gave up SVU, because they are very traditional." Alex started unbuttoning Olivia's shirt. "and heaven forbid I give up my career to be with someone I love."

Olivia felt guilty with that statement, "And I told you…"

Alex was enjoying Olivia's upset expressions, she quickly cut off Liv by kissing her, "I know and I am happy with my choices. But Mom loves Trevor you know he is a successful attorney, and I made straight As, when I dated him."

"And he is tall dark and dreamy, the kids would look amazing." Olivia commented knowing she couldn't stay mad at Alex.

"Well there is that, and he makes that perfect image." Alex explained, "Liv, you don't know her. You don't know what she is like, and I think you should meet her first ease your way into her life."

"Or you do it like a bandaid and tell her in one moment. Hi mom good to see, this is my loving girlfriend… one word not two. Olivia Benson." Liv set out an example. Olivia saw the hesitation in Alex's face. "Then what's the point of me going?" Olivia stood up.

"Because I want to spend our first Christmas together with you." She answered her frustrated girlfriend.

Olivia was pacing, "Alex, if you just tell your mother let alone your family that we aren't together. What's going to happen when we get married. Or kids." Olivia questioned her feelings. "What's the worst thing that could happen."

"Well to have a person who is supposed to love you unconditionally, stop speaking to you because of who you love." Alex pointed out her fears. She stood up next Olivia. "I'm sorry this is difficult for me. But please understand that it isn't as easy like ripping off a bandaid."

Olivia looked at her girlfriend who was being honest with them. "I get it, but you know it's gonna be harder to explain after you tell her I am your friend, and suddenly I'm your girlfriend." Olivia took Alex's hands. "I promise, but you are right I have to understand."

"Thank you."

"But can you tell me why you waited to tell me about this? And in front of Trevor of all people." Olivia was still not happy with Alex about the entire situation.

Alex didn't know why she did what she did, "I don't know, he asked and I answered." She mumbled.

Olivia hated having a Trevor conversation again. "But you couldn't inform me about coming out to your mom, before Trevor?" Olivia walked into the bedroom.

Alex rolled her eyes following her girlfriend into the bedroom; she also didn't want to have another argument about Trevor. "Olivia." She leaned on the door frame. "I'm sorry, I never told you until tonight, it's not something that can easily come up in conversation."

Olivia who was changing into her pajamas, "Gee Alex, I don't know, Hey Liv, I want you to come up to visit my parents over the holidays, but I just want to give you a heads up I'm not out to them, and they don't know a thing about you." Olivia stated as she sat down on the bed.

"You're right I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I confessed it to you in front of Trevor." Alex snapped at Olivia. "But I don't want to have another Trevor fight on our first night in the new place." she quickly soften her voice. Alex crawled on the bed to kneel behind Liv to start to give her a massage. "Liv, I'm sorry, you are the most important thing to me. I never meant to make you make you feel upset." Alex was being honest about her conflicted feelings on her situation.

Olivia sank into the massage. "I know you didn't do it on purpose. But it still hurts, and instead of coming home with me when you knew I was upset you stayed with the friend that started the issue." Olivia calmly expressed her feelings.

"Well I figured I would try to have you cool off before we started our argument." Alex chuckled. "which I know it was the bad choice." She sat down next Olivia. "I'm sorry."

Olivia looked at her blonde girlfriend, she knew Alex was right about not wanting to mad at her the first night of them in their place. Her feelings towards Trevor wasn't going change anytime soon. Alex was going to have to deal with her mom alone even if she wanted to marry her. Liv played with Alex's hair, "I know. You're right."

Alex leaned forward with a smile as to gain eye contact, "What was that?" She hoped to get a smile from.

Olivia sighed out to give Alex that smile she wanted. "You're right."

"I know I can be." Alex smiled as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

Liv leaned forward to Alex, "I mean about the fighting." As she placed her hand on her knee.

Alex threw her shirt across the room as she laid down. "But I'm right about something."

Liv started playing with Alex's leg. Alex pulled Olivia down. "You know we are going to have to talk some more about this." Olivia said trying to be honest with Alex.

One of Alex's cold hands moved up into Olivia's shirt. "I know." Olivia's skin got chills as Alex cupped one of her breasts. "But we have a new apartment to christen." She pulled Olivia closer for a kiss. Olivia can get intoxicated by Alex's kisses and she rather make love than fight. Olivia began to nuzzle Alex's neck that she loves so much. "I love you." Alex sighed out.

Olivia broke the kiss as she gained eye contact, "Are you going to prove it?" She played with Alex's hair.

Alex smiled, "I will do everything in my power to show."


	3. Understanding

Olivia went out to eat with George Huang. "So are you and Alex doing anything special for Christmas?" He questioned eating with his chopsticks, as they decided to go out to Chinatown

Olivia grabbed an eggroll, "She wants to go upstate to see her parents." She sighed out.

"But you don't want to do this," Huang always taps into his therapist skills.

Olivia looked at the close friend to her and Alex, "No."

"Why?" He gave his smile that he always has on.

"Because she hasn't come out to her parents yet" She confessed to her friend.

"And?" He wanted to know more.

"And, I don't want to be introduced to them as her friend. I thought we grew past this closeted life." Olivia stated her feelings about the Alex situation.

"But she has a conservative family?" He questioned remembering having a familiar conversation with Alex.

"I mean her Aunt is judge Petrovsky." Olivia chuckled remembering her at the movies. "If that helps you see what her family could be like."

"Shouldn't that help you?" Huang asked

Olivia sat back, "Meaning?"

Huang looked at his friend, "I mean family is the hardest people to come out to." He cleared his throat, "And a conservative or traditional family that's worse. I had to come out to my parents three times and they still ignore it." He explained.

Olivia stopped to listen to what George had to say. "So you think I'm being hard on her."

"Can admire your feelings, but I also think you should be more understanding about where she is coming from. And not feel so upset." He explained in his non judgmental tone he always has.

Olivia nodded respecting George's opinion. "I probably should apologize. I mean we have living together for over a week and it hasn't been the nicest experience."

"You know I think we should go on a double date after the holidays." George tried to change the subject.

Olivia smiled and she has been wanting to meet Michael. "You know that will be great. How is Michael doing?" she continued the conversation about Huang's relationship.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Olivia walked into their apartment, "Al?" She questioned out loud.

"I'm in here." She stated out loud from the bedroom.

Olivia walked into their bedroom to see Alex packing, "what are you doing?"

"Well I'm packing this for our trip, which you should be doing too?" Alex stated avoiding eye contact with Liv as she walking back and forth from her bureau. "Unless you aren't coming?" Olivia walked closer to Alex, "Are you coming?" Alex finally made eye contact with Liv. She sat down on the bed. Olivia was thinking about the talk she had with Huang. She loved looking at Alex. She didn't want the tension to be between them. "Are you still upset with me or can you respond to a question?"

Olivia smirked as she walked to their bed. "Well let's weigh the options." She started. "If I stay here I make this place look perfect and be by myself like any other Christmas." She stood in front of Alex playing with her hair.

"Or?"

"Or I go to your home town meet your parents, sit have small talk with family, see Judge Petrovsky outside of the courtroom. Somehow, enjoy ourselves during boring small talk." Olivia talking about her ideals on family gatherings. "So why on earth would I or we want to do this?"

"Because it's what a family does." Alex unbuttoned Olivia's shirt.

Olivia softly pushed Alex on the bed, she laid to the side of her. "I'm sorry about how off I've been lately." Alex gave Olivia a look. "You're right, I don't really know what it's like to have a family, I live my own life."

Alex wrapped her leg around Olivia's waist. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, but this is your family not mine."

Alex smiled at Olivia giving a small kiss, "Thank you." Alex locked eyes with Olivia, "Now I'm gonna ask you again," Alex started playing with Olivia's shirt. "Are you going to pack?"

"Of course I am. There is no way I'm not going to spend our first christmas together; apart." Olivia started. "And I'll get to see your old room, and baby pictures. I want to see your awkward phase." Liv pulled her closer as he opened Alex's blouse.

"I never had an awkward phase." Alex protested.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex to unclasped her bra, "Everyone has an awkward phase. I bet it was a cute awkward phase but still." She moved in for a kiss.

"Wait" Alex rolled on her back. "Let's go out." Alex smiled.

"Like dinner? What are you in the mood for?" Olivia questioned her girlfriend as she caressed her bare stomach.

"More like we go out dancing at a bar, and drinks, a night out." Alex starred into Olivia's eyes loving that they finally talked out what was bothering Olivia.

Olivia smiled liking the idea of going out even she isn't that much of a dancer, "Okay? Do you want to call Casey or Abbie?"

Alex twitched her nose, "We could OR we could go by ourselves."

"We can do that too, or we could stay here in bed." Olivia started playing with Alex's belt.

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand, "I could make love to you all night, but let's go get hot and sweaty dancing."

"You're right." Olivia sat up breaking the embrace.

Alex sat next to Olivia. She kissed Olivia's shoulder, "Thank you." She walked to the closet to get changed.

Olivia smiled as she watched Alex getting undressed. She took the moment in knowing that she doesn't have any regrets with wanting to spend the rest of her life with Alex. She finally walked into the closet sort out what she was going to wear. "Where are you wanting to go?" Liv tossed her button down into the hammer.

"Well there is a place I was hearing that opened a couple months ago that could be fun." Alex stated, as she grabbed a red dress to put on. "It's called Kitty."

Olivia turned to her girlfriend. "A bar name Kitty, I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask what time we are going to." She watched the loose dress fall on to Alex.

Alex stepped closer to Olivia. She looked into Liv's eyes and played with Liv's bra strap, "Doesn't matter we are gonna fun." She grabbed a shirt behind Olivia. "And we want to try new things." She handed Olivia dark blue shirt to walk towards the bathroom.

Olivia looked at the button down Alex gave her, "Yeah, I'm not wearing this." She changed into something suitable for her. She joined Alex to do hair and makeup.

Alex looked at the sheer purple top with the cami to match, "Cute you didn't want to with your traditional cop outfits." Alex smiled at Liv through the mirror.

"My outfits aren't cop outfits." Olivia objected the comment as she began playing with her hair. Olivia's cell phone went off, "This conversation just got saved by the ring." Olivia grabbed her phone, "Benson." She talked to her captain on her phone. "But Captain I just got home, and Alex is…What about Munch and Fin… yes sir." Olivia played with Alex's hair. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Olivia closed her phone.

"Saved by a case." Alex stood up to look at Olivia.

Olivia looked down and back up to Alex, "I guess, I'm sorry." She leaned on the against the sink.

Alex stepped in front of Olivia, "It's okay you tried. We have next week."

Olivia nodded upset not being able to go out with Alex, "You're so beautiful." She replied to Alex looking at her up and down. "I will make it fast. So we can wake up together." Olivia loved how understanding Alex was to her crazy work hours. Olivia moved forward. Alex smiled as she closed their kiss before they had to part ways


	4. Holiday Weekend

Olivia and Alex walked into their nice hotel room, after their two hour car ride. Alex went over a lot of her family and their tendencies with Olivia. Olivia smiled at the wine sitting on the table and the king size bed. Alex laid down on the bed. Olivia smiled at Alex, "Tired?" Olivia asked as she stepped to the wine. She opened the card, "To my love thank you for this weekend, Alex." Olivia read out loud. Alex crawled onto Olivia's side of the bed. She sat up on her knees. "Why this is a nice thank you, except we are clearly going to share this." Olivia stated as she turned to Alex after she opened the bottle. "Glasses?"

Alex smiled to her girlfriend, "We don't need glasses." She took the bottle out of Olivia's hands. She took a sip out of the bottle, "And you're right we would be sharing it."

Olivia stepped closer to Alex, "I'm glad I know you so well."

Their eyes were locked. Alex took another sip, "You don't know me that well." Alex objected.

Olivia took the bottle out of Alex's hand, took a sip out of it before putting it on the night. "I know you brought a little something extra for tonight, to relax you from this trip." She pulled Alex's shirt off.

Alex smirked, "Well what if I did?" She asked playing with Olivia's shirt.

"I would say we are gonna have a long night," Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"And?" Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia to tighten their bodies together.

Olivia began playing with Alex's belt, "And you owe me big come new years."

"Don't worry, I will." Alex moved in for a kiss. Olivia grabbed Alex's legs to sweep her on to her back. Alex chuckled as Liv quickly ripped off her pants. "Olivia Benson." She smiled.

Olivia hovered over Alex, "Alexandra," Olivia copied the tone from Alex. Olivia's hand slid down Alex's body in between her thighs, in between her underwear. Olivia curled her fingers inside Alex. Alex gasped in Olivia's ear, "How long have you been wanting this?" Olivia smiled feeling the wet Alex. "And you know as friends we shouldn't be doing this."

Alex wasn't going to give in to Olivia's movements. Alex rolled Olivia to pin her down, "Well guess what until tomorrow morning we are still together, so this is perfectly fine."

Olivia reached behind Alex to unclasp her bra, "Oh is that so?"

Alex pressed her body against Olivia's, "Stop talking." She smiled diving in for a kiss. Alex's tongue went deeper and deeper into Olivia's mouth. She could kiss Olivia for hours. Alex loved undressing Olivia. They worked together to get them completely naked. Alex's finger slid into Olivia. "You are certainly not acting like a friend." Alex smirked as she felt Olivia's warm opening.

"Maybe it's a crush." Olivia is trying to play along with this topic. "Or maybe you're just hot."

Alex's began moving her hand in a way Olivia liked, "Oh I know I am." Alex smiled before they started another kiss.

"Where did you put it?" Olivia broke the kiss.

Alex shook her head, "Not so fast you can't have all the fun." She kissed down Olivia's body. Alex moved her kisses to her hand. She locked her free hand with Olivia's.

Olivia's heart raced everytime Alex touched. "Alex." Olivia was hot and ready to please her girlfriend. Alex smirked looked up at Olivia as she kissed Liv's inner thigh. She moved her kisses back up Olivia's body. Her fingers began to move more vigorously against Olivia's g-spot. Alex's tongue circled around Olivia's nipple. She chuckled as she could feel Olivia coming to her climax. "Oh fuck, I love you Al," Liv sighed out as she grabbed Alex's hair. "Okay, Alex please." Olivia didn't want to let go without Alex.

Alex rosed to look in Olivia's eyes, "You're almost there."

Liv pushed Alex's hair back, "But not with you."

Alex rolled her eyes, and her girlfriend who always tried to be the wooer "Okay." Alex released Olivia to leave the bed. "Wait here." Olivia sat up to watch Alex walked to her suitcase. She was catching her breath. She bit her lip as she walked over to Alex. She knelt down behind Alex to kiss her back, "I never can tell you want to do." Alex smile as she sunk into Olivia's hands that started a massage.

"Yes you can, but do you want it?" She whispered in Alex's ear as one of her hands slid down her stomach.

Alex took out their toy, "Yes." She handed it to Olivia.

"Then put it on." Olivia commanded. Alex smiled for how into it Olivia was for the night.

Alex nodded her head for a queue for Olivia to stand up. Alex turned to face Olivia to put the harness on Olivia. Alex kissed up Olivia's thigh as she prepared the silicone toy in front of them. Liv brushed Alex's hair out of her face. She lifted her chin. Alex stood up with their hands locked. Alex smiled at Liv, "I love you." she pulled Olivia in for an embrace and went in for a kiss.

Olivia deepen the kiss as she pinned her against the open wall. As Alex's hands moved up and down her body. Olivia grabbed Alex's buttocks to lift her up. Alex wrapped her arms and legs around Liv. "Olivia!" she exclaimed being impressed with her girlfriend's moves.

Olivia smirked to her love. She left their eye contact by trailing her kisses down to her neck. Alex let out a cry as Liv thrusted into her. Liv began with a speed that Alex has established she likes. Alex's cries began heavier as Liv continued to rock their bodies back and forth. Alex's butt getting pulled towards Olivia and hitting against the wall. "Liv." she panted.

Liv returned her eyes to Alex that was in ecstasy. "Don't fight it." she commanded Alex.

Alex shook her head knowing she didn't want to fight it. She dug her nails into Liv's back as she uncontrollably grinded against Olivia's appendage. Alex's release rushed over her as she tremble in Olivia's arms. Olivia release Alex letting her stand. "Oh my God." Alex looked at Liv trying to hatch her breath. Liv kissed her forehead. Alex cocked her brow as she walked towards   
the bed.

She crawled onto the bed stopping on all fours. Liv enjoyed how crazy their sex can be. She followed Alex to the bed. She placed her knees next hers. "Do you want it?" Olivia asked as she pressed against Alex nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes." She exhaled. She clawed the bed as Olivia reinserted the toy. She grabbed Alex's hips to start pushing and pulling her.  
******************************************************************************

They were laying on the bed. They were looking at each other laughing on how exhausted they were from their activities. Olivia played with Alex's hand. "Do you feel nice and relax?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "Thank you, and See why it was better to stay here instead of my parents place."

"Oh? Are you saying you wouldn't have the same fun in your childhood bedroom?" Olivia teased.

Alex tilted her head at Olivia, "Actually my childhood bed had a quite a bit of action, since I essentially had the house to myself in high school." She confessed about thinking about the things she did in her room after school.

"Are you saying you changed your ways?"

"Who says my ways have changed? You have just tamed them." Alex commented.

"Like bringing our toy on a trip," Olivia cocked her brow, "and you wanting me to give it to you doggie style."

"You had fun with it and you know it." Alex stated. 

"I enjoy what you get out of it. but I haven't tamed you. You are just exclusive now." Olivia explained Alex's debate.

"So are you ready for the Cabot family?"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." Olivia informed. "They can't be that bad."

"If you say so, they're a handful." Alex smiled.

"As are you but I love you anyway. And after this weekend I hope they know we are together." Olivia questioned.

"We'll see." She answered. "but let's try to sleep."


	5. Homecoming

Olivia and Alex pulled up to the large white house. Olivia smiled knowing this is how she imagine Alex growing up. The finally got out of the car, to walk up the steps. "Are you okay?" Liv could see Alex tensing up.

Alex took a deep breath as she fixed her jacket, "Yeah of course." she stepped beside Liv.

Liv looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "You're so beautiful." She adjusted the stray hair on her ponytail.

Alex closed her eyes inhaling deeply, "Thank you," She exhaled watching her warm breath hit the cold air.

"Are you ready?" Olivia took all her power to not touch her nervous girlfriend.

Alex nodded to Liv, "Yeah, let's go." Alex shoulder nudged Olivia as they walked to the door.

Alex knocked on the door waiting for her parents to answer the door. Olivia stood behind Alex. The door opened to Alex's grandfather. "Gramps." Alex smiled to give her grandfather a hug.

"Hey how are you doing kiddo?" He patted her back.

"Great," She released the hug to touched Olivia, "This is my dear friend Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you and thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home." Olivia stated.

"Thank you for joining us."

"Where's mom? Better Dad and Uncle Bill." Alex asked rather seeing her dad first, than her nagging mother.

"Oh they're outside probably checking out their golf clubs and balls." He chuckled at the traditions of the family.

Alex smiled "Why did it even have to ask." She put her and Olivia's jacket on the rack. Olivia handed Alex's grandfather a bottle of wine. Alex nudge Olivia to follow her. They walked through the hallway of Alex's parents' house. Olivia smiled looking at all the pictures of Alex and her family hanging on the wall.

Olivia stopped at a couple of trophy photos of Alex. She smiled seeing little Alex no more than ten years old in a track and field, one of Alex as debate captain. "You are too adorable."

"Yeah adorable, debate captain with those hideous braces." Alex hated the braces years. "I fitted the stereotype of a nerd back in the day."

"Every duck has to turn onto a Swan. And you were a kid, but look at you top at your game." Olivia could just imagine how Alex was as a kid.

Alex watched her girlfriend smiling at all the photos. She was so magnetized by Olivia. "You have to say that." 

"No I don't I should be completely honest with you." She smirked at Alex. Alex quickly pulled away from Olivia's aura. She walked outside to see her father and uncle.

Olivia slowly followed behind Alex trying to take in all the pictures. She walked outside to watch Alex interact with her family. "She will always be a daddy's girl." A deeper voice approached Olivia as she leaned on the railing of the porch.

Olivia turned to the clean cut guy, "Yeah I can see that."

He handed Olivia a glass of water, "You must be Olivia." He greeted, "I'm Justin."

Olivia nodded, "Oh the famous Justin."

"The famous never been called that before." He chuckled.

"Alex talks about you alot," She looked at Alex and back Justin, "She admires you."

He cleared his throat, "And she is crazy about you." He cut to the chase.

"I'm glad because she is a really good friend." Olivia smirked at the glass of water.

Justin looked at Olivia and at Alex who was walking towards them, "You know you must be important to my cousin, she doesn't usually bring people around here, especially during the holidays." Olivia looked at the green eyes.

Alex tapped her cousin's shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

Justin placed his arm around Alex, "We are talking about you and Olivia."

Alex looked at Olivia who was standing at an distance, "It's okay." Alex nodded. "I tell him everything."

He nodded to her response, "Yeah, She told me all about your runs together." He squeezed Alex tighter.

"Oh?" Olivia questioned the response. She took a sip of her water to hear all the information.

"And the four of us are going out tonight after dinner." Alex stated to Olivia. Olivia gave a questionable look to the cousins counting the people around them. "I get to hear all the details."

"My partner Adam." Justin explained.

Everything clicked in Olivia's head. "Where is he?"

"Oh he will be here tomorrow." He stated, "He had to be at work, and avoiding the family but he is ready for tonight to meet you two." Justin informed them.

"Sounds perfect I would love to have a tour on the town where Alex grew up." Liv smiled.

Justin stepped closer to Olivia, "If you really Alexandra Cabot if you go upstairs her parents keep her bedroom the same as she was a teenager and I bet you can find the journals that she wrote in." He nodded to Liv.

Olivia cocked her brow, "You wrote in a journal?" She couldn't imagine Alex being a journal writer.

Alex stepped away from her cousins embrace, "Maybe. But it is my sixteen year old thoughts, and they are embarrassing." She objected the thoughts of Olivia thoughts.

"Well are you at least going to show me the bedroom?" Olivia asked Alex.

Alex looked over to Justin and rolled her eyes at Olivia, "Aren't we here to mingle with my family members?" Alex stepped to Olivia.

Olivia smirked walking towards the house, "Well if you don't show me it. I guess Justin is gonna have to do it." She walked away from the two.

Justin laughed at someone challenging his little cousin. "I like her."

"You started this." Alex followed Olivia into the house.

Alex lead Olivia to the stairs. "Alexandra, where are you going? You come into the house and not greet me." A voice barked at Alex.

Alex turned to her mother that she looks very much like. "Mother," she gave her mother a hug.

Her mother cupped her cheeks, "You haven't been getting enough sleep. How are things with you and Trevor?" She quickly asked.

"Mom," She pulled away from her mother, "Trevor and I not a thing." Alex has argued with her mother since college. "Yes I am getting enough sleep." Olivia watched Alex and her mother talk to each other in a small spat, "Olivia Benson, this is my mother Katherine Cabot." Alex loudly introduced Olivia to her mother, trying to change the subject.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cabot." Olivia quietly stuck out her hand to shake Alex's mom's hand.

The older blue eyes looked at Olivia up and down, "Olivia what do you do?"

Olivia put her hand down, "I'm a NYPD Detective."

"That's nice, is that how you met?" She started twenty one questions.

"Yeah actually." Alex smiled at Olivia.

"What do your parents do?"

Alex didn't want Olivia to be interrogated in the first hour of being in the Cabot house. "Mom."

Olivia could handle a Mom. "They are dead, but my mother was an English professor." She continued to answer questions. "And I actually don't what happened to father."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She crossed her arms to look at Olivia more.

Olivia gave Alex a look before looking Katherine in the eyes, "No."

"A pretty face like you, why not?"

"MOM," Alex snapped trying to get her mother to stop asking personal questions.

Olivia cleared her throat, "My job isn't really date friendly."

"That's funny that's exactly what Alexandra says all the time, this is why Trevor and her would be perfect." She tapped Alex's shoulders.

"Alex and Trevor would be perfect?" Olivia looked at Alex, "How?"

"He is smart, successful, a Lawyer himself so he knows her work hours. Plus He is quite attractive think of my grandchildren." she added to the excitement fantasy. Alex covered her face not wanting to witness this conversation.

"Of course I have told Alex that before they would make beautiful children." Olivia looked at Alex and smiled, "Why haven't you try to settle down with him and have children?"

Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia, "I don't have time to think about settling down." She didn't appreciate Olivia messing around with her.

"Aww, but don't you want to give your mother grandchildren?" Olivia questioned as she nudged Alex.

"I rather move forward in my political career." Alex shot down.

Mrs Cabot cupped Alex's face, "You are so well driven, I love hearing that, how are things going in the DA's office."

"It's going well, I'm hoping to move to homicide soon."

"Homicide that would be nice maybe that will get you move up the chain faster. Those sex crimes didn't help with your stats."

"Alex is one of the best ADAs I've work with." Olivia made sure to inform her mother.

"Of course she is. And her future is strong."

"So I'm still here." Alex didn't like being talked about as if she wasn't there, "And I'm gonna give Olivia a tour of the house." She pushed Olivia in the direction of the stairs. Alex grabbed her hand escorting Olivia to the covenant room that her girlfriend wanted to see.

Olivia smirked as she entered the room. Justin was right it was still kept as if she was a teenager. Olivia looked at a the posters on the wall. She looked at the bookshelf to see if her taste of books changed. She spotted a couple of photo albums. "Ah these look like fun." She sat down on bed. She looked at the flushed Alex standing at the door. "Come join me."

"Why?" she crossed her arms not really happy she ganged up on her. "You're just gonna have more ammo for when we get back."

Olivia wanted to pick on Alex a little bit more because it was funny to see her pout. She walked towards the blonde. She was in close proximity to Alex but not touching her. She locked the door. "You wanted to bring me here." She leaned down to get eye contact. "So I was biting on the chain your mother was pulling about Trevor Langan. But you can't be upset." Liv kissed Alex's cheek.

Alex smirked knowing she wasn't really upset, and liked that was getting flustered with Olivia seeing her family. "But I can easily stay upset." she finally gave Liv the eye contact she was searching for

"Really. Because I was just informed you don't want to settle down nor have kids. Shouldn't I be upset." Olivia stated as she played with the blonde hair.

Alex leaned her head back, knew she actually struck a nerve with Liv, "Now wait a minute." she placed her hands on Liv's cheek. "I never said I didn't want children. I said don't have time for them."

Olivia felt the need to continue to poke at Alex, "Or rather make time for them if they are with your mother's precious Trevor."

"I'm only having children if they are with you." Alex quickly spoke out of reflex.

Olivia's ears perked up. "Are you just saying that?"

Alex kissed Olivia's nose and shook her head, "No."

They shared a genuine smile before Olivia leaned in for a small kiss. "Now let's look through these albums before we get carried away in your parents house." Olivia rested her forehead on Alex's.

Alex cocked her brow with a chuckle, knowing it wouldn't have been the first time, she had sex in her parents house. "You're right." She opened the door as the return to the bed.


	7. Cousins catch up

The ladies were at the hotel room getting ready to go with the guys. "You know I don't know what you are so up tight, you're family is great." Olivia spoke out as she was putting pants on. She leaned in the door frame of the bathroom.

Alex was putting on makeup in the bathroom, "Who are you kidding? My dad hardly spoke to you and my mom wouldn't stop asking questions." She looked at Olivia.

Olivia smirked, "That's because I'm a stranger in her house."

"Yes, I know that, but I don't remember she was like that with Trevor." Alex compared.

Olivia walked to the counter. "Well maybe she already knows about us. So there is no need to act." She observed.

"No, she is so close minded that she won't know how to put us together." Alex informed Olivia about her mother.

"What about Justin? It seems like he is out to the family." She asked about her cousin.

"The first time my cousin brought another boy home. His parents acted as if his partner wasn't there, and mine acted as if they were they were just friends for two years." Alex explained seeing her family react to one gay family member.

"Well you're their only daughter they might just accept it." Olivia counted the floorboards. "And they'll just blame me. So they will shun me and they can continued to love Trevor Langan."

Alex stopped putting on makeup. She stepped in front of the half naked Olivia. "Hey, hey." Alex kissed Olivia, "I rather not hear Trevor's name again." Alex wanted to make sure they were going to have a good night together.

Olivia smirked, "Never hearing his name again? I can live with that completely." She sat on the counter playing with Alex's freshly done hair.

Alex played with Olivia's bra, "I mean for tonight, you know mom will talk about him again tomorrow."

"But it would be nice to try as long a possible," Olivia stated out loud.

"Why Detective Benson, do I sense you being territorial by someone that isn't here?" Alex smiled off the situation.

"ADA Cabot, he will always want you as more than friends, and so I have to be threatened by him." Olivia stated a fact.

Alex smiled, "Aww, You know are the only person I have eyes for you." She began rubbing her hands up and down Olivia's thighs.

Olivia leaned in close to Alex, "That's always good to hear."

Alex nodded almost closing the space in between their lips. "But you need to finish getting ready," she whispered to Olivia.

Olivia hopped off the counter to step behind Alex. Her finger traced up Alex's arm to her bareback. "If you say so?" She ran her hands through Alex's hair.

Alex smirked as she finished her makeup, "You're lucky they are going to be there in thirty minutes."

Olivia put on her undershirt and her short sleeve button down, "Please you never need thirty minutes." She stated as she stood in front of the long mirror to adjust her outfit buttoning enough buttons. Olivia walked backed into the bathroom to fix her hair that was finally growing a slight length. Alex watched Olivia get ready through the mirror. She enjoyed where they were at in their relationship. They could have a slight of conversation while getting ready. They had sides of the bathroom counter, and sides of beds. Olivia caught Alex looking at her. "What?" She smiled.

Alex returned the smile and didn't want to admit her cozy thoughts. "I'm not that easy." she argued.

"If you say so," Olivia commented to start her makeup. "But I always love you for thinking you aren't." Liv has always enjoyed her pride of Alex being able to melt with her touch. Alex squinted at her, "Hey when we get back here after a couple of drinks I can prove to you that I'm right."

"You know I don't like to be wrong. I don't like to lose." She played her hair once more to get it perfect. She walked to the bed to get the clothes she laid out.

Olivia looked at the final product of her outfit. "Okay, so tonight prove me wrong." She walked to the blonde standing in a red number.

"Meaning?" Alex stepped closer to her love.

"Meaning." Olivia's hand traveled up Alex dress, and gently up her thigh, "Tonight while laying in bed and we are having our way with each other last more than thirty minutes." She stroke her finger between Alex's skin and thong. "It feels like you already losing." She widen her eyes as she released Alex.

Alex sat down on the bed to put her shoes on. "What makes you think I want to have sex with you tonight?"

Olivia opened up a bottle of wine, "You will, because I know you." Olivia commented on how well she knows her girlfriend.  
*******************************************************************************  
Alex met Adam in person for the first time. They went out for drinks and they were catching up without the other family members. They were sitting down in a booth at a dark lighting, soft jazz music playing in a bar. "So Adam what do you for a living?" Olivia questioned taking a sip of her apple martini.

"I'm a wedding planner, it's actually how I met Justin. He was getting a party ready for a rehearsal and we bonded that entire weekend." The dirty blonde green eyed man leaned in closer to Justin the interior designer.

"Look at us basically finding love in our dream jobs." Justin smiled at her cousin.

"so you're a both lawyers?" Adam questioned the ladies sitting across from them.

"Oh no." Olivia laughed out. "I'm not a big fan of lawyers."

Alex played with Olivia's hair knowing how Olivia feels about most layers. "No Olivia is a Detective in the NYPD." She smiled being proud of Olivia.

"Detective that's impressive." Adam nodded.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing."

"So you guys met while Olivia was working on one of Alex's cases?" he asked interested in their story.

"Well actually Alex was assigned to my department, and the rest is history." Olivia's heart raced thinking about how long it took for them to actually kiss.

"Aww that's cute. You must annoy the coworkers." Justin mocked the girls relationship.

"Actually they didn't know anything until Liv got shot. And then I transferred out." Alex explained thinking that they were involved with for nearly six months before they knew after.

"You were shot?" Adam was fascinated with the new information. Olivia nodded. "Did it hurt? Do you have a scar?" Adam started an interesting conversation with Olivia.

Alex and Justin left the two alone to talk about Liv's war stories. The cousins wanted to play catch up. They stood at the bar. "So you transferred out?" Justin asked as he watched his cousin nod. "And your parents are still clueless to it? You have to tell them, it's easier to rip off the bandaid when it's fresh."

"I know, but they has such high expectations for us. I still have a future with the DAs office and Branch enjoys me."

"You don't have to convince me, we both know how are family is." Justin smirked, "All you have you have to do is ask yourself is are you proud with your life?"

"Truth, I want to be in the courtroom, I love that adrenaline rush. Plus I want to be the DA in like twenties years." Alex didn't have to think too hard about that question. She still has a career to work with, she is with someone who makes her feel whole and living with her. The only thing that would make things better would be marriage and kids. "But I still wouldn't change a thing. And when I almost lost Liv last year I finally knew that there is more to life than a career. So I am super proud of my life."

"Good so when you tell them everything, you won't have a guilty feeling." He remembered when he came out to his parents and the family.

Alex thought about the possibly look on her parents faces. "Right." she looked at Olivia smiling with Justin's boyfriend. She loved that smile, and could always take that worry about her parents away, "You're right. It doesn't matter… well, it shouldn't… Justin the look Mom had on her face when introduced Olivia to her. She had threatened look on her face and it could kill her."

Justin grabbed his cousin's hand, "Alex, it won't. And as much as our family thinks that we are an abomination, they still love us. Shit, I stopped talking to them after they treat me and Colin that last time. Mom was so worried," He laughed knowing how stupid families can be. "And your mom would be so upset if you had her grandchildren and you didn't let her near them."

Alex nodded agreeing to know that the truth, "What makes you think we're going to have children? We aren't even married yet."

Justin smiled, "Because you said the M word and didn't flinch. You have never said that word about a person. You two are serious." Justin called Alex out on her words. Alex gave her beloved cousin a crooked smile knowing he was right.

"Yeah we are. What about Adam? He must be important enough to bring him to the family tomorrow." Alex wanted to know about his guy. They watched their partners interacting.

"Yeah, I think so. He's a good guy."

"He seems nice is he ready for tomorrow?" 

"Yeah he is ready, but we are going to skip church tomorrow."

"That's fair, Liv's not much of a church goer either" Alex pulled Justin in for a hug, "I'm so glad you are here, we need to make our visits closer."

"Me too, Come on," They walked back to their partners.


	8. Our Future

Olivia and Alex were on the elevator, "So what do you think of my cousin?"

"I like them see. And it proves to me that your family isn't horrible." She commented as the walked off the elevator.

"Yeah yeah you win, the Cabots are a loving family." Alex rolled her eyes at Liv.

Olivia opened the door, "Look I love you, but at least you have a caring family." Olivia turned to look at Alex.

"You're right." Alex starred at Olivia's lips. "I know. I can be difficult." She stepped closer to Liv, "But I believe I have to prove you something." Alex whispered.

Olivia cocked her brow, "Oh yeah that's right when do you want me to start the clock?"

They walked into the room. Alex smelled a soft vanilla fragrance in the room, she saw the dim lights further in the room. She stepped away from Olivia's embrace, to check out the room. She walked through the trail of rose petals. There was a room service tray with a bottle of wine and strawberries. "Olivia Benson what did you do?"

Olivia closed the door to enjoy Alex's surprised reaction. "Well this is our first Christmas together and it started.." She looked at her watch, "Ten minutes ago we should take advantage of it."

Alex quickly shot a look to her lover, "taking advantage of a romantic Christmas evening?" Alex smirked as she picked up the bottle of Alex Gold. "Alex Gold?"

"Well with a Wine company that's named after you." Olivia stated stepping next to Alex.

Alex squinted at Olivia, "are you trying to get me all buttered up so you make sure you can win?"

"And what if I am?" she dipped a strawberry into the melted chocolate.

"I say there is an unfair advantage." she took a bite of the strawberry.

Olivia smiled at the smile Alex had on her face. "And I would say it's working," she played with Alex's hair. There lips were moving closer together "But.."

"But what?" she whispered.

"I actually want to give you something before the morning." Olivia gained eye contact with Alex.

Alex was intoxicated by everything Olivia was doing, "Really?" she was playing with Olivia's shirt.

Olivia sat Alex down on the bed. She walked to the drawer she kept her items in for the weekend. "Okay. I need you to be completely honest with me." Olivia watched Alex nodded as she handed Alex a small box.

Alex's heart skipped as was handed the box with this romantic setting. "Olivia what are you doing?" Her voice trembled.

Olivia smiled needing to know her reaction. "Open it." she softly commanded. Alex opened the jewelry box to see a pair of infinity earrings. Alex's heart sank a little not expecting the gift that it wasn't. "You don't like them?"

"No…" she looked up at Liv. "no I guess I assumed that it was going to be something else." she didn't really want the earrings after her emotions were kind of toyed with.

Olivia's eyes were locked with Alex's eyes. She knelt down on the floor, "Well what else would you expect?" one of her hands ran up and down Alex's leg.

Alex didn't want to openly say what she thought the small jewelry box was going to be. She caressed Olivia's cheek, "nothing. The earrings are lovely." she sounded so defeated.

Olivia kissed Alex's knee, "So you don't want anything else?" she questioned still trying to get words out of Alex. "Because if you don't like them we can return them." she gave Alex a concern sound in her voice.

"Olivia." Alex firmly spoke to Olivia. "Stop," she placed her finger on Liv's lips. "they are lovely. I promise."

Liv gave her a loving smile. "Okay." she kissed Alex's finger she took her hand to kiss her palm. "Because you know all I want to do is to make you happy." she was keeping eye contact with Alex.

Alex smirked at Liv, "I know that and I love that about you."

She sank Alex's hand down, "So it wouldn't be too much to say that I would want to you to be happy for the rest of your life?" Liv was slowly placing a ring on Alex's finger.

Alex's heart was pounding once again as she was right with her first instinct of the room. "Olivia." She quickly retrieved her left hand to see her new white gold diamond ring almost on her finger. "What are you saying?" her voice trembled with watery eyes.

"Alexandra Cabot. I am deeply in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you do too." Olivia paused for a slight second as she took a deep breath, as she watched Alex cover mouth "Will you marry me?" Alex was speechless as she nodded at Olivia. She quickly pulled Olivia up to kiss her. Alex pulled them down onto the bed as she deepen the kiss. Olivia broke the kiss, "So is there an answer?"

Alex smiled looking into Olivia's eyes, being in her embrace, "Of course." She rose back up to grab the bottle of wine with her name. "I do have a question though."

Olivia stood next to Alex, "And what's that?"

"How did you arrange when I was with you the whole time?" Alex wanted to know Liv's secret. She began to pour them each a glass of wine.

Olivia played with Alex's back, "But were you?" Her hand unzipped Alex's dress. "you take a pretty long shower." Before Alex could argue with Liv. Liv's hand move up to pull Alex's neck for a passionate kiss. She gently pushed Alex's dress off her shoulders.

Alex placed the glasses down for her to help guide her dress off her body. She positioned her body to face Liv, as she deepen their kiss. Olivia ran her hands down Alex's half naked body. Alex wrapped one of her legs around Olivia's leg. Olivia's hand inched closer and closer to Alex's buttocks. Alex quickly retrieved her body to break their embrace, "I can't have you win that easily." she smiled from ear to ear as she rested her forehead on Olivia's. She played with Olivia's collar on her button down.

Olivia sighed out, "You can't let that go?" she reached for a strawberry.

"No, and it's my night." Alex claimed the proposal as hers.

Liv dipped the strawberry in the chocolate, she brought it to Alex. She waited to feed it to her fiance as she let the warm chocolate drip onto Alex's bare chest and up her shoulder. "Is it?"

Alex took Olivia's hand to take strawberry. She dipped it in whipped cream and placed the dollop of cream on Olivia's nose. She kissed Liv's nose, "Yes, I am finally bound to the woman I love by a ring." she traded the berry for the glasses. "To marriage." she handed Olivia the extra glass.

Liv toasted to Alex, "to our life together." She corrected the blonde, they drank to the toast.

"Now, Ms Benson." Alex started. "I do believe you have far too much clothes on at this moment." She smirked as she stuck her finger in the whipped cream. She moved her hand closer to Olivia. She smudged her finger with the whipped cream across Liv's face. "Oh no." She stated.

Olivia watched Alex smiled at her as she licked her finger, "I thought we were going to have a sensual evening?"

"You think?" Alex took off her undergarments. "You can't have anything if you can't lose your clothes." She ate another strawberry.

Olivia slowly took off her clothes as she watched Alex played with the food she ordered for them to enjoy differently then what was going on. Alex sat down on the bed as she wiped chocolate on her stomach. "Am I supposed to eat you right now?"

"Clean me off first." She smiled as she laid down.

Liv crawled on the bed to hover over Alex. She leaned closer to Alex, "As you wish, you know this means I'm going to win."

Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, "I don't even care anymore."

Olivia chuckled as her lips dove to a spot on her neck where the chocolate landed. She slowly kissed down Alex's stomach. She inch further and further down her stomach. She gently part her legs. Liv smirked as her middle finger stroke in between Alex's wet folds, "This is gonna be too easy." She cocked her brow to her fiance.

Alex's adrenaline was already heighten. She quickly pulled Olivia up to prevent her from going down on her. Olivia gave Alex a confused look, "Hi." Alex loved looking into her eyes. She played with her short hair.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled as she rolled Olivia on her back, "I am perfectly fine." She sat up to straddle Olivia. "I want you." She locked her hands with Liv' kissed one hand. Olivia's thumb caressed on her lips. Alex licked her thumb, "Inside me." Olivia opened her her mouth. "As I look into your eyes." She commanded.

"But I wanted me to eat you, because you know I love doing that." She stated.

"You can save it for later." Alex explained as her hand trailed to Olivia's core. Alex smiled as she watched Olivia's nose flare. She leaned forward as she kissed Liv's ear. Alex's fingers entered Olivia and created a pace

. "I love you." Alex began to nuzzle on Olivia's neck.

Olivia's hand mirrored Alex's movement. She curled her fingers inside Alex as her paced turned into the speed Alex liked. Alex gently bit Olivia as her favorite brunette began to drive her wild. Olivia guided Alex's lips to her very own to begin a kiss. Alex's breaths started to become harsh as her body rocked against Olivia's body. Her clit rubbed back and forth on Olivia's hand. Olivia could feel Alex throbbing before her thumb created circles against Alex's clit.

"Liv." She exhaled. Alex sat up, grinding against Olivia. She bit her bottom lip staring into Olivia's eyes. "I love you."

Olivia followed Alex up. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist. She kissed Alex's chest, before cupping her breast. Her tongue teased her nipple. Olivia gently played with Alex's hard nipple in between her teeth. Alex tighten the embrace as Olivia rocked her up and down against her hand. Liv's fingers rubbed Alex's swollen G-spot fast. Alex tried to slow down Olivia's movement to prevent the climax that was coming to her.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Olivia's mouth claimed the nipple her tongue played with. She needed to push Alex off the edge.

"No." Alex shook her head, as she pushed Olivia back down on the bed.

Olivia always loved the sight of her gorgeous fiance naked sitting on top of her. She knew she could get Alex where she wanted her at. Liv inserted another finger into Alex, to start an intense vigorous movement. Alex cried out as she pulled out of Olivia. Alex took Liv's hands as her hips obeyed Olivia's hand motion. "Are you sure?" Alex nodded as she leaned forward as clawed Liv's stomach.

"Liv," she squeaked out as felt her rush come over her. She deeply inhaled as her thighs squeezed against Olivia's buttock. Alex's flooded Olivia's hand as her body began to shake.

Olivia released Alex as she softly pulled Al to her. Alex trembled in Olivia's arms. "Are you okay?" She asked playing with hair.

"Of course," She smiled out of ecstasy.

Olivia rolled them on Alex's back, "That's good." She kissed the pale nose. "Now since you stopped before." She kissed Alex. "Can I finish tasting your sweetness?" She asked permission knowing she didn't need it.

Alex rolled her eyes, "But I need to return your favor." She panted out.

Olivia smiled at her, "It's your night. Don't worry about it." she whispered as she kissed down Alex's body. Alex smiled watching her lover.  
***************************************************************************  
Alex was laying her head on Liv's chest. Liv played with Alex's hair. Alex was perfectly content staying in the room in Olivia's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Never felt better." She smiled her fingers were making small circles on Olivia's stomach.

"That's great to hear." Olivia began to play with her hand. "Do you like your ring?"

Alex crooked smiled at the ring, "mmmmm." she moved her eyes to Olivia. "I love it."

"Now how are you going to tell your parents?" Olivia cocked her brow, "or worse Trevor."

They adjusted themselves to sit up. "We will figure out tomorrow when we arrive there tomorrow."

"But are you going hide it from them until we…"

Alex played with Olivia's scar, "No." she quickly answered. "You and I will be married with or without my parents blessing."

"Are you sure?"

Alex rested her head on Olivia's forehead. "Olivia you are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. And every time I think about the shooting… I never want to go back to that state again." She kissed her hand. "You are my future."

Olivia smiled, "well that's good to know." She began a sweet gentle kiss.


	9. Morning after

Olivia woke up to the sun beam down on her as she had Alex in her arms. Alex's head was on Olivia's chest as her arm wrapped Olivia's waist. Olivia always loved the days she would wake up before Alex. She actually could take in the morning. Alex jumped up from her slumber, "Shit." Olivia admired Alex's naked body sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Olivia smiled at the blonde.

"We overslept and currently missing church." Alex didn't move. "My mom's going to kill me."

Olivia caressed her shoulder and played her hand. "Are we going to make the end of mass?"

Alex turned to her fiancé, who was lying peacefully. She sank back down into Olivia's embrace. "No. I want to lay right here in my fiancé's arms."

"Mm." Olivia smiled at Alex, "That word has a nice ring to it."

Alex propped herself on Olivia to look into her eyes, "Fiancé?"

Olivia tucked hair behind Alex's ear, "Yeah, Alexandra Cabot is Olivia Benson's fiancé. Soon she will be Alexandra Benson." She cocked her brow as she as she bit her bottom lip.

"Or Olivia Cabot?"

"Benson-Cabot?"

"What so I can be called ABC?"

"Now that's a name with an order." Olivia smiled. Alex started to object to her statement. Olivia pulled Alex in for a good morning kiss. "We'll figure it out. But let's go get breakfast," she whispered between their lips.

"Okay." Alex rolled off Olivia. They escaped the comfortable bed. Alex grabbed her phone to text Justin. "Do you think it will be okay if Justin and Adam join us?"

Olivia who already made her way to the bathroom to start brushing her teeth. "Sure why not."

"Why don't we have Adam plan our wedding?" Alex question as she managed to put on her lingerie.

"Bonding with your cousin's boyfriend I like it." Liv smiled as she crossed paths with Alex as she went to her suitcase. "He is a pretty decent guy."

"Yeah, that's because you like talking about your war wounds." Alex joked as she leaned against the door frame.

Olivia placed her dress on the bed before stepping closer to Alex. "I'm sorry I have more physical activities in my job than you."

"Hmmm," Alex's finger traced Olivia's body. "I think you are slacking on that physical activity." She bit her bottom lip as her mouth water with every muscular indent.

Olivia loved watching Alex admiring her. She knew that Alex was her perfect mate. "Ms. Cabot you are a terrible liar and drooling." Her thumb caressed Alex's lip.

Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's lips as she looked at Olivia's scar from the shooting. She likes the reminder of why they are together. The reminder that she should only care about what she wants. "I am so much in love with you, Olivia Benson." She lifted her head to look into Olivia's eyes.

"Alexandra Cabot, are you telling me you are gay?" Olivia smirked as she began to play with her blonde hair.

"Only with you." She replied before Olivia started a soft kiss. Alex pulled Olivia closer to her body, to start a deeper kiss. 

"We don't have time your cousin." Olivia softly let out.

Alex walked them into the bathroom. "You always say I don't need that much time." Alex sat on the counter.

Olivia took a step out of their embrace. She took a breath to look at her glowing fiancé. She knew Alex was right they didn't really need a long time. Alex's finger gave her a gesture to command Olivia to come to her. Olivia rolled her eyes following Alex's direction. Olivia's tongue dove into Alex's mouth as she sat up on the bathroom sink. She quickly inched down Alex's body with her kisses. She ripped off Alex's underwear. She was kneeling in between Alex's legs. She caressed Alex's legs. Their eyes were locked Olivia gently trailed her kisses on Alex's inner thigh to her warm core. Alex started playing with Olivia's hair, "Stop teasing me, we're on a time crunch." Alex panted out.

Olivia smirked at the blonde as she slid her fingers inside Alex, "If you say so." She spoke out as she heard the gasp coming out of Alex's mouth.  
********************************************************************************  
Alex's nails released Olivia from her grasp. "You okay?" Olivia asked as she released the sweaty and trembling Alex.

Alex who was very weak in the knees, and out of breath, "I'm great." Alex slid off the counter as she needs to grab Olivia's arm. "You are the only person who can take away my ability to walk." Alex laughed out.

Olivia sat Alex down on the bed, "Next time we will go slower, but you were the one who wanted to get a quick on in." Alex sighed out a smile as she got exactly what she wanted. Olivia kissed Alex's cheek. "I better get ready." Alex collapsed on the bed as she watched Olivia do her hair and makeup.

"You know you are really amazing." Alex finally got the strength to sit up.

Olivia walked towards Alex to respond. They heard a knock at the door, "That's them. You might want to go to the bathroom." Olivia chuckled at naked Alex. Olivia quickly put her dress to answer the door. "Hey Justin and Adam, how's it going?"

"Morning Olivia, you look nice," Justin and Adam walked into the messy room. He looked around the room at the champagne. "It seems last night didn't end with us. Where's Alex?"

"Oh she is getting in the bathroom, it was kind of," Olivia cleared her throat, "Rough morning for her."

Justin smirked at Olivia "Of course it was. You might want to cover up the hickey my cousin put on you before we get to her parents." They all sat down on the bed. "How hungover is she."

"I'm not hungover thank you." Alex finally opened the door being fully dressed.

Olivia smiled at Alex standing in the bathroom in a pair of jeans and nice blouse. "You look great."

Alex had a soft smile, "Of course I do."

"Alex you do have a glow to you." Justin stood up to look at his cousin, "Why."

"I don't know, or maybe it's because," Alex looked at her cousin with the ring on her finger.

"I knew it, congrats Olivia." Adam hugged Olivia

"Why didn't you tell me?" Justin hugged Alex.

"Don't worry, you are the first to know, and I didn't tell you because it happened last night so excuse me for enjoying time with my fiancé." Alex rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Well, this is great news, celebratory brunch before we meet up with the family." Justin smiled. "But first Olivia we need to your top," Olivia turned to Justin confused. "Your back and neck with her parents won't be good."

Alex saw the claw marks on Olivia's back. Alex's hand covered her smile, "Sorry." Olivia rolled her eyes at Alex. Justin nudged her. "What I can't help it," Alex whispered to her cousin.

"I'm sure if you try you could." He shrugged.

"No, Justin she can't," Olivia walked past the two, "Because I am the best she has ever had and what can she say is that I make her lose control," Olivia whispered into Alex's ears to cause goosebumps. She entered the bathroom to change.

Alex shrugged, "She's not wrong."

"I hope she's not mad at me for suggestions for her to change?" Justin asked as they moved to the bed area.

"Nope maybe me, but she'll be fine." Alex knows that Olivia has to changed often.


End file.
